


Outside, Looking In

by airamcg



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For so long, Blake had always been on the outside looking in-- never the center, never the subject. Hugs and kisses and holding hands happened to other people-- not her-- and she had already accepted that.</p>
<p>Yang didn't accept that, though. And she knew how to make the right push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside, Looking In

I watched them rough house into a two-person ball of violence, the big sister mock-grappling the younger one with tickles, the younger one shoving at her sister's face with both palms. It was... nice. I loved how their faces shone with laughter.

Of course, Miss Schnee had to come and ruin the moment, and I decided to disperse the small gathering by blowing out the lights. I heard some more arguing, and maybe a little squealing and stumbling towards the beds. Then, everything was silent.

I had originally planned to continue reading my book in the dark, but I couldn't seem to manage absorbing the words of Dr. Lanyon's confession. My mind kept reeling back to the two sisters from earlier. There was something in the way they touched and bickered and glanced at each other. Something painfully familiar I couldn't quite place immediately, but when I did, I felt a hole burn into my heart.

It was love.

They loved each other.

I closed the book, put it down beside me, and sighed. Love was something that was robbed from me early in life. When I think of my childhood, all I remember was a Dust mining accident, followed by several months of petty theft and the very physical punishment for said theft. The White Fang was the closest thing I had to a family for as long as I could remember.

And now, I had no one.

 

* * *

 

I stared at the fake snow, colorful pine cones, and tinsel garlands draped all over my bed, then shot Yang my most withering glare.

"C'mon, it's Christmas! You know you love it!"

No. Just no.

"Look, I even hung a sock for you!" Yang continued, gesturing at the red and white socks tacked on the headboard. "Well, I had one for all of us. Even Weiss."

I rolled my eyes at her, then briefly glanced at Weiss, just to see how she was taking all this and maybe I could get her to side with me. She seemed to be oblivious or playing deaf to us, though, as she busied herself with her Scroll, grimacing at whatever it was she was browsing. I heaved out a sigh; I was on my own then.

"Ten Lien for your thoughts?" Yang leaned sideways into view, her hands folded behind her and her golden mane cascading down almost to the ground. She seemed to be trying to be cutesy to appeal to my better judgment. All I could see was her bosom being more prominent than usual.

"I should have you cough up whenever you say that. I'll be rich as Weiss," I said.

"That's a 'Yes, Yang, I love the decor', right?" She grinned and winked at me.

"I don't know why I put up with you," I huffed and rolled my eyes again before hunkering down on my bed. The fake snow seemed to mock me from above.

"It's 'cause you loooove me," came Yang's sing-song reply. She dropped down beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close. I stiffened for a second, but Yang was warm and soft enough that I started to relax.

A few months ago, it would have been unthinkable for me to let anyone brush up against me, let alone touch me this way. I was too cynical, too paranoid to accept such open affection. For so long, I had always been on the outside looking in-- never the center, never the subject. Hugs and kisses and holding hands happened to other people, not me. And I had accepted that.

Yang didn't, though. She was quite perceptive of the feelings of others, always knowing more than she let on. She refused to leave me alone when I was so determined to crash and burn in my investigation. She told me things I needed to hear, even when I didn't want to hear it. She even knew when to be gentle and when to be tough in admonishing someone. That could go a long way with me, it seemed. Even I was surprised with how receptive I had become to her.

"Ten Lien for your thoughts?"

I looked to where Yang was resting her head on my chest. She was looking back up at me, lilac eyes ever twinkling. I smiled and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I was just thinking about you, actually."

At that, her twinkling eyes practically sparkled in mischief and she grinned so widely, I swore her face would split in two. "You think I'm hot, don'tcha? I knew that pose would get me on your good books!"

"Would you two quit the flirting for a moment? I'm trying to study here!" Weiss glared at us over her Scroll's holographic screen, her lips tightening into a fine line. Yang and I just bursted into laughter, causing Weiss' scowl to deepen further than I thought possible. "You're incorrigible."

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, this is what happens when I get sleepless mornights lately. Insomnia is such a bitch, if she's not being the muse of my stories.


End file.
